


p.n.a.

by 46degreesnew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Poetry
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46degreesnew/pseuds/46degreesnew
Summary: magkakalat lang ako hahaha pagod na ko sorry na





	p.n.a.

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning/// depression

Maraming bagay ay aking pinabukas na

Mga bagay na kaya ko namang tapusin na

Ipinabukas dahil sa lungkot na nadarama

Dahil sa ibig kong hindi na magising at lumisan na lamang

 

Pati mga emosyon natutunan kong ipabukas na

Dating lahat nang nararamdaman ko’y ngayo’y naglaho na

‘Pag ako’y tinanong mo kung anong nadarama

Ako’y siguradong magsisinungaling na lamang

 

Araw araw akong gumigising

Mga luha’y nagpapalabo sa aking paningin

Paulit-ulit kong binubulong

“Pagod na ‘ko.”

 

_Pagod na ‘ko_

_Pagod na ‘ko_

_Pagod na ‘ko_

_Pagod na ‘ko_

 

‘Tangina, pagod na ‘ko

Isip ko

Puso ko

Katawan ko

 

Pwede bang lumipat ako sa ibang bahay?

Baka mas mainam na sumandali ako sa kabilang buhay

Simula’t sapul walang may hawak nang aking kamay,

Hindi pa ba ako nasanay?

**Author's Note:**

> sad hours mga parebro
> 
> twitter is 46degreesnew  
> stay hydrated


End file.
